


Wild Blue Yonder

by bookchan



Category: Ballet Shoes - Noel Streatfeild, Drina Series - Jean Estoril
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Rose Grant is going different places than her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Blue Yonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/gifts).



> I love the Drina Series and wanted to try writing something for it. I hope you enjoy the story!

Elizabeth knew that she’d been named after her grandmother, a famous dancer, and that everyone including her mother, another famous dancer, expected her to dance. While dancing was just another part of life for her, like breathing or eating. She didn’t want to be a dancer. In fact, and this would probably horrify her mother, she wanted to join the Air Force and fly planes.

Her passion for planes had started when she was ten and the family had stayed with Posy, one of her mom’s many mentors. Posy stood out in her memories, because she had an older sister named Petrova, who could tell the best stories. Her stories were different than all the ballet and dancing stories Elizabeth had heard growing up. These were stories were full of spies and excitement or about traveling the world on planes Petrova had helped build.

In fact, one of Elizabeth’s most prized possessions was a book about women pilots that mentioned Petrova. Her mom could keep the dancing, annoying Igor’s, and everything else that belonged to ballet.

She, Elizabeth Rose Grant, was going to fly higher than her Mom had ever dreamed of jumping. She was going to fly into that great blue sky and never come down.


End file.
